


Hamilton One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Gotta love storm chapters, Hamilton - Freeform, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Promise to Update, Taking Suggestions, Thomas Jefferson isn’t historial because nO, Why Did I Write This?, but not written by an inexperienced writer, flower shop, hehe, i got bored okay, ill add more once I have more chapters, love writing angst, one shots, oneshots, peggy is amazing, sorry - Freeform, still not good, storm chapter, thats all - Freeform, yes there’s a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had the inspiration to write and found some amazing tumblr prompts. Not written by an 8yr old but also still not amazing. I’ll try my best. Open to having an editor.Taking suggestions!I will leave trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters. I know it’s tempting but please, if you think you might be triggered by something in the chapter please don’t read it. There will be plenty of more chapters, and you’re doing so well.Thanks for reading!-Quinn
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton x Thomas Jefferson, JAMILTON, Lams, Thomas Jefferson & Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Hamilton or any of these characters. Not sure who came up with this prompt because it was sent in from someone online, so if you see your prompt please take credit for it! 
> 
> Have a great day!

(All credit goes to original prompt owner demisexuaerrill from tumblr)

(I don’t own the characters, just the writing)

It was a slow day at the Washington’s flower shop for Hamilton. He’d originally worked part time (so he’d have some extra cash for college) with the original owner Martha Washington, but after Martha passed away suddenly from an unknown illness, her husband, George couldn’t take care of the shop and handed it over to Martha and his most trusted employee; Alexander Hamilton. 

Alexander has just finished restocking a few bags of soil when the bell rang meaning someone had come inside the shop. Hamilton, happy to assist(and make some good cash while he’s at it) walked to the front to greet the potential buyer. In front of him stood a tall dark man with beautiful curls. He had an exhausted and annoyed expression which Hamilton happily matched. 

The man held what was at least 20 metal buckets with him. He put them down on the hardwood floor with a loud clatter and stared emotionless at Hamilton.

Hamilton nervously glanced at the buckets and then to the costumer,“C-Can I help you?” 

“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ with flowers?” He asked Hamilton while gesturing to the buckets on the floor.

Hamilton was a little more than shocked, it was the first time he’d ever heard such a request. He blinked a few times before he started doubled over and started laughing.

“I’m sorry- what did you just say?”

“You heard me. How do I say ‘fuck you’ with flowers?” He deadpanned, and crossed his arms.

”Okay…” Hamilton started, “Meadowsweets or Mead wort is a good start, maybe some orange lilies too… we can do one with Petunia too for resentment.” Hamilton absorbed himself isn’t he options of the flowers that were rarely bought from the store.

“Perfect.” 

“What was your name again?” Hamilton asked.

He sighed, “Thomas Jefferson.”

“Wait, THE Thomas Jefferson!?” Hamilton asked, startled.

He glanced off through the window of the shop, “Yes, yes I know my reputation as the city’s rich asshole but I promise you nothing you’ve heard is real.” 

Hamilton kitted his eyebrows, what was _the_ Thomas Jefferson doing in a small flower shop. 

Alexander became what he deemed “a little nervous”, but attempted to shake it off for the time being, “S-so, who are the flowers for?”

“Aaron Burr.” 

Alexander groaned and rolled his eyes at the thought of that indecisive prick.

“Yeah, yeah I know. That’s why I’m doing this.” Thomas replied with a laugh.

“Glad someone also dislikes the least opinionated person in the world too.” Hamilton said with a smirk.

Thomas smiled at him and gave a short laugh, “Yeah. So will orange lilies be good for Burr?”

“Oh we got to step up the flower game if this is for Burr.” Hamilton said, biting his lip in thought.

They spent the next hour and a half discussing different flowers and getting to know each other. In the end they decided on black roses, birds foot trefoil, Tansies, and petrol station flowers. 

At the end of the visit Alexander slipped a pink rose and his number in Thomas’s pocket. They waved goodbye, Thomas’s eyes lingering on Alexander as he walked away.

Alexander didn’t even realize Thomas had also put his number in Alex’s pocket until he’d already left. Leaving Alexander Hamilton smiling like a schoolgirl. 


	2. Amusement park- Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson go on their first date to an amusement park. Alexander still isn’t the best at this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: swearing, panic attack
> 
> Have a great day y’all, leave a comment if you want to see something different/ more!

“Maybe this wasn’t the best place for us to go Alex-.” Thomas started but was cut off by the loud mouth yelling, “Fuck you amousment parks. If a FUCKING 8YR OLD CAN RIDE, I’M NOT TOO SHORT FOR YOUR SHITTY DUMBO RIDE!” 

Thomas grabbed Alexander from around the waist and rested his chin on Alex’s head, “It’s okay darling, there’s plenty of other rides. It’s not worth your time.” 

Alexander huffed in annoyance but let it be. They turned around and started walking. Alex started to get in his head about whether he should hold Thomas’s hand or not. He glanced down at the Virginian’s long workers-hands and then up at his face. 

Thomas looked down at him puzzled, “What is it, darling?”

“Nothing nothing..” Alex replied.

He closed his eyes and reached for Thomas’s hand, overcoming his anxiety.

That was his mistake.

“ALEX WATCH OUT-“ Thomas yelled but it was already too late. 

Hamilton hit a smaller fence and flipped over it, causing him to land in the middle of a duck pond. He cursed himself for being so stupid before desperately trying to get out of the duck pond, as to not draw attention to himself.

He slipped again as he tried to use the fence to pull himself out and fell back in, smacking his head on the iron fence in the process. The ducks quacking loudly at the sudden splashes drew more attention and slowly drew a crowd. 

“Alex!” Thomas calles out and jumped over the fence in one swift motion.

Hamilton placed a hand on the side of his throbbing head, looking downwards into the water that only went up to about his belly button. The chatter of the day people around him grew louder. He slipped again while in a daze and fell underwater. 

_Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, dontthinkaboutit, stop stop stop stop stop._ He pleaded his head.

He rose above the water on his knees and knew when he saw Nevis instead of the amusement park, he was screwed.

_For fucks sake_ , he gulped down heavily as he remembered the rising water, trying to get out of the house, the panic he had felt in the moment consuming him. He thought about how maybe this is what he deserved for his family’s deaths. The hurricane was his punishment. He remembered the people coming outside during the eye of the hurricane, thinking it was over and they were free only to be swept away minutes later.

“Alexander?” He heard someone say.

He snapped out of his hallucination and looked up. 

Thomas was standing over him, making sure none of the ‘audience’ could see him, and he couldn’t see the people ether, “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Alexander shook his head and bit his lip. He grabbed onto the front of Jefferson’s red hoodie and buried himself in it, trying to slow down his breathing. 

Thomas grabbed around Hamilton’s back, rubbing smooth slow circles whispering, “It’s okay.” And “I’m here.” To him. 

Alex listened to Thomas’s heartbeat and used it to ground him. The steady noise along with his breathing exercise allowed him to calm down and relax. 

After a few more minutes Alex let go and stepped back from his boyfriend. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin our first date like this.” 

“You didn’t ruin anything.” He said softly.

“I did, but okay.” Alexander said.

Thomas grabbed the shorter man’s shoulders, “Hey look at me. You can’t control when that happens, so you’re not to blame okay? You didn’t ruin anything because of something you can’t control darling. I still lo- like you anyway.” 

“Okay.” 

Thomas smiled and grabbed Alex’s hand, “Let's go back now shall we darling? There’s a lot more height requirement polls you have to yell at.” 

Alexander laughed, “How are you so perfect.” 

They stepped up and over the fence together, Thomas supporting Alex. 

“All part of my charm Darling, all part of my charm.” He said with a smirk.

After that they went back to their normal couple-banter with a few kisses mixed in. Alexander knew now that he had someone he could rely on, and wasn’t going to regret going from enemies to lovers. 


	3. High school- Hamburr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I got a glorious idea for this at 3am that definitely sounded better in my head then it does here but whatever. 
> 
> Hamilton is the new kid at school, and Aaron burr is an actual wreck around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support in the previous chapters! Sorry I’m sill getting used to this kind of writing. 
> 
> Feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors please! I’m trying to get better for the sake of this not-so-revived fandom.

“Stop staring! He’s going to think you’re a creep!” Maddison hushed Burr under his breath.

Aaron was sure he wasn’t the only one though, everyone could tell the new guy was hot. Light red hair with blue-violet eyes. He was gorgeous and nothing like the rest of the kids here who all looked the same. He was different. Aaron was obsessed with it.

“Come on Aaron, just go up and talk to ‘m.” Thomas said, his southern drawl laces through his words, “Not gonna bite probably.”

Aaron bit his lip in thought, “What do I say? Do I keep it casual or flirt or...” He trailed off. Maddison gave him a sympathetic smile, while Thomas laughed and gestured for him to go up and talk to him.

“M-Maybe tomorrow?” Aaron said, eyes still fixated on the new kid; Alexander Hamilton.

____ Time Skip ____

Aaron repeated what he was going to say in the mirror that morning, posing rather dramatically. “Hey, my name is Aaron. I like your hair? No no, that’s weird. Why do I make everything sound like a question. Uhh. Hello there.... Alexander. Nope nopenope.” 

He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought about doing something more out of character, more flirty. He was sure Alexander Hamilton would want that and he could handle that. Right? 

After he had chosen his method of approach, he attempted to memorize it in the mirror before he realized he had a 1/2hr before he school started. _Oh shit_. He wrote down what he wanted to say on flash cards, just in case. 

Rushing downstairs and out the door, all Aaron could think about was Alexander’s eyes. He smiled nervously, stomach cramping in excitement and anxiety. He would never admit to a crush on Alex but he wouldn’t exactly deny it ether.  
_____

It was time. He had everything in place for what he was going to say to Alexander. _Deep breaths_ , he reminded himself. He was calm. Calm and collected. Definitely.

Alexander seemed to be laughing at a joke one of his friends, John Laurence made. He stopped suddenly and glanced in Aaron’s direction with a puzzled look. 

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_ , Aaron screamed in his head. This was not going according to plan. He quickly walked across the cafeteria and into the line for food, ignoring Hamilton’s eyes that were still on him. He felt so tense and yet his legs still threatened to buckle underneath him. Then he saw Hamilton start to move towards him. That’s when he really panicked. He pulled out his flash cards to pretend he was occupied with something and recited him under his breath. 

He was ready. Or so he thought.

Alexander stopped in front of him, “Do you have a problem with me?”

Aaron Burr starred at his gorgeous eyes at a loss for words. That wasn’t the introduction he had planned for.

”Hellooooo.” Alexander said, snapping his fingers in front of Burr.

”I uhh Well.” He look at his first flash card, hands shaking so much he could barely read it, “Did you, well you. Hey um did you fall out of-f heaven? B-.”His cards feel everywhere across the floor. ”Oh shit- Uh w-well you’re an....” He forgot the words. 

Alexander stared at him, face blank and unmoving.   
  


Aaron opened and closed his mouth a few times before he dropped to the floor and began picking up his cards, “Oh um yeah uh sorry.” Aaron started.

”Its okay.” Alexander said slowly.

He leaned down to help Aaron pick up his cards. Aaron’s face turned bright red and his eyes went wide with embarrassment realizing Alexander could read them, “T-THOSE ARE MY STUDY NOTES, NOT FOR ANYTHING REALLY. NOT IMPORTANT SO DONT READ THEM BECAUSE THAT’D BE A WASTE OF YOUR TIME RIGHT?” Aaron started sweating at his loud statement. Grasping the cards out of Alexander’s hands.

Thomas, James, and the rest of the school had never heard Aaron speak so loudly before. Stunned silence filled the cafeteria, which only furthered Aaron’s embarrassment.

Alexander broke the silence by laughing loudly. He placed a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, still laughing, “Hey, it’s okay. You’re trying at least. Most people are too afraid to even speak to me.” 

Aaron gained a little more composer after that. He smiled to signify his thankfulness.   
  


Hamilton finished giving Burr the flash cards and they stood up together. Aaron’s legs still like jello.

Aaron looked at his out-of-order flash-cards, going back into his panicky state.   
“So, U-um are you Microsoft Win-window-“ 

Alexander cut him off, “Don't use the flash cards. Talk to me as you.”   
  


“Right.”   
  
He breathed in deeply before putting on a light smile.

“I’m Aaron Burr, it’s nice to meet you.”   
  


“Alexander Hamilton. Pleasure is all mine.”   
  


They shook hands.

The bell rang, signifying they had to go back to class. Aaron waved awkwardly at Alexander.

“See you around.” Aaron said even though he doubted Alex even wanted to look at Aaron again.  
  


“6:30pm. I’ll meet you at the theatre.” Alexander said with a wink before disappearing into the rushing crowd.

  
Aaron let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in when Alex finally turned around the corner to his class. James asked Aaron if he was smoking anything because he seemed to be in such an intoxicated happy state. No matter what happened during the day Aaron couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, because he had a date with Alexander Hamilton. 


End file.
